


Falling in love with your best friend

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Background Destiel, Blowjobs, Brothers, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel wants Sam, Here we go, Human AU, I don’t know tags, I know some of these tags are unnecessary, Jerk Ex’s, Kisses, Let me know if I need to add tags, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, MxM - Freeform, Sam and Gabriel grew up together, Sam is an artist, Sam wants Gabriel, Sex, Would slow burn work here? It’s not technically sad, collage AU, first time gay sex, good they want each other, its so background if you blink you’ll miss it, loveislove, masterbating, masterbating To fantasies of your bestie, this took me days and it’s shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are college roommates. They’re best friends, and have been since they were five. But things start to change, and feelings start to come up after being hidden for so long. So as feelings change, so do they.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel OS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Kudos: 39





	Falling in love with your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn’t been reread and checked for mistakes (beta’d) because I don’t have the energy to do it, and I have no one to do it for me... so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also I created a tiktok.

Sam wouldn’t say he was a boring person. He was just constantly busy. He had college and a job. He works at a cafe on the college campus, and when he's not working, he's either doing classes, or he’s making art. To which he sells online and makes a little more cash. He shares an apartment with a childhood best friend of his, Gabriel. 

Gabriel Novak. He seemed to be that one kid that everyone liked, but almost didn’t like at the same time. He was outgoing, funny, basically the kid that could make everyone laugh. But he also pissed off a lot of people, just with his attitude in general. Gabriel didn’t care much of what people thought, and he let them know that. 

Some people wonder how Sam could be friends with someone like him. Sam just shrugged them off. They don’t know Gabriel like he does. They’ve been friends since kindergarten. Sam had fallen over, right on his face, and Gabriel had walked past, but stopped and helped Sam get back up again. Since then they were glued to the hip. It didn’t help that they lived basically right next to each other as well. 

Growing up, they were never more than a block apart. Now, Sam would say that was completely coincidence, but something told him it wasn't. Nobody questioned it, Sam and Gabriel could care less about why they were always on the same block. He was at Sam’s house half the time anyway. 

Now, they moved in together. Somehow, Sam had made enough money during highschool year, and partially college, to afford a 2 bedroom apartment. Close enough to campus, luckily he had a car so it didn’t matter much, and big enough for the both of them. 

Gabriel was currently out with some of his other friends, to which Sam was slightly grateful for. It meant he had time to focus on admissions sent to him that he could do and sell. He’s saving schoolwork for when Gabriele got home, they usually did that together, just because Gabriel didn’t understand half of it, and Sam was good at explaining things. 

Sam did all types of art. Paintings, drawing, sculptures, whatever he could do. He used to suck at it all, but after a LOT of practice, and classes in highschool, he had actually gained some talent in the area. Which meant people wanted to buy what he was creating. Which made Sam happy that people were enjoying his creations. 

So Sam was sitting at his desk in his room, painting away, one earbud in listening to music while gently humming the tune to himself. He heard the front door creak open, then slowly close. Shuffling was heard, and Sam already knew it was the shorter male. He pretended not to hear his door creak open just a bit, and the sound of footsteps coming closer to him.

He felt arms wrap around him, and a slight smell of booze. “Gabriel, what have I said about drinking on school nights?” Sam asked, like a mother. Gabriel hums, uncaring mostly.

“Tomorrow’s friday anyway,” he slurs slightly. He wasn’t wasted, which was good, but he’d still have a headache in the morning which would make it even harder to get him out of bed. 

“Go put some more comfortable clothes on,” Sam complained and Gabriel hum, removing himself off of Sam’s back and stretching. 

Gabriel was wearing a leather jacket, a band t-shirt, and ripped blue jeans. Biker boy much? Sam would guess his leather boots are by the door. He always had a bad boy get-up when he hung out with them, sometimes it weirded Sam out. Sam flicked a slightly loose strand of his bangs away from his face as he looked Gabriel up and down once more. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Gabriel hiccuped, and moved to leave Sam’s room. He wasn’t drunk enough to where he couldn’t handle himself, so Sam didn’t worry too much. He went back to painting his art. 

About ten minutes passed before Gabriel reappeared in Sam’s room. Now in pj pants, a different black t-shirt, and blue socks. He wasn’t as wobbly on his feet. “Sometimes I wonder why I still go out with them,” Gabriel mutters, voice still uneven and slurred, but less than before. Sam assumed he got some water and food. 

“Why’s that?” Sam asked, though not completely interested in hearing why. He focus’ on a certain stroke of a brush as Gabriel starts talking. 

“They’re bitches man,” Gabriel complains. 

“I know a few people who would say the same about you,” Sam mutters and Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, yeah. I’m a jerk to people, but they usually deserve it. I’m mainly respectful, they are not!” 

“Then why hang out with them?” Sam asked, turning in his chair to look at Gabriel, who shrugged lightly.

“It’s mainly for you, since I know I’m annoying and you need time to think and work,” Gabriel stretches out on Sam’s bed, and Sam sighs with a slight eye roll.

“You don’t have to be friends with people you don’t want to be friends with because I need quiet time. Gabriel I have headphones, I can just drown you out with my music. Or go spend time with Cas or something. There are other things you could be doing,” Sam says and Gabriel shrugs. 

“Yeah, you’re right. As always,” Gabriel mumbled and Sam sighs as he sits up more on the bed. Sam stands from his chair and sits next to Gabriel, pausing the music, and taking the earbud out of his ear. 

“Gabriel, it’s not about being right. I just want you to be safe and happy with your friend group, and I don’t think those guys help with that,” Sam says, and Gabriel nods relundently. 

“Yeah, they really don’t,” Gabriel agrees and yawns gently. 

“Well, I think you should go to bed early. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning before your first class,” Sam said, and Gabriel whines, wiggling deeper into Sam’s bed. 

“I’ll sleep in here,” Gabriel says and Sam shrugs.

“Alright, but I’m gonna keep working,” He said and Gabriel groans and grabs him before he’s able to get up from the bed. 

“No, you need sleep too,” Gabriel mutters, tugging Sam down further onto the bed. 

“Gabriel, it’s only 9 o’clock, I don’t have to go to bed yet. I’ll get some sleep, promise,” He reassures. Gabriel whines but lets him go. 

Sam gets up and turns his desk lamp on, then walks to the light switch and turns off the overhead light. Gabriel snuggled closer into Sam’s bed and Sam smiled lightly. The room glowed from Sam’s honey colored lamp on his desk, but it was significantly darker than before. 

This happened often. Gabriel would sleep in Sam’s room with him. It was more out of habit than anything. They had slept at each other's houses and in each other's beds all throughout their childhood and teenage years, even during those awkward puberty years, they had never been awkward about it. 

That’s not to say that they always do this. If one of the, had a girlfriend, or boyfriends in Gabriel’s case, they wouldn’t share a bed. Except for in Sam’s last relationship with Jessica Moore, she's a longtime friend of theirs and she knew about Gabriel and Sam’s closeness, so she would always reassure them that they didn’t have to change anything about their friendship. 

Sometimes, she would just invite Gabriel into a cuddle session, which both boys thought was just hilarious. So when Sam was with her, nothing with the boys changed. They ended up ending things because Jessica realized she wasn’t attracted to men, but rather women. Sam was very happy for her finding herself, so things ended on a rather happy note. 

In any case, Sam and Gabriel have always been close and comfortable with each other. So Sam had no issues with Gabriel sleeping in his room. Sam sat at his desk, adjusted his lamp so the light wasn’t so harsh on Gabriel, and continued his work. 

Sam could tell when Gabriel had fallen deeply asleep, just by listening to his breathing when he got up to use the bathroom. When Sam returned, Gabriel was curled up, clutching a body pillow Sam had on his bed, his mouth slightly open. Sam smiled to himself and checked the time. It was now close to 11, he should probably head to bed.

He cleaned up his desk area silently. He changed into some sweatpant and a tank top before shutting his lamp off and climbing onto the bed next to Gabriel. Pulling his phone in, checking his alarm was on, before he completely relaxed next to Gabriel. Sam fell asleep to the sounds of Gabriel breathing gently.

Sam’s alarm rang. Sam slowly woke up and yawned, reaching over and shutting it off before it woke Gabriel. He rubbed his eyes and blinked to get the blurriness out of his vision, glancing over beside him. Gabriel lay curled up on his side, and arm thrown carelessly around Sam’s midsection. He was still pretty deep in sleep. 

Sam slowly moved Gabriel’s arm and set it down, moving out of the comfortable bed and into his bathroom. He did his business, brushed his teeth, washed his face, all of that. He got some medicine for Gabriel, setting it down on the table next to him. 

Sam left the room, heading to the kitchen to back breakfast for both of them. He got a glass of water first and returned to his room and set it down next to the meds. Gabriel didn’t drink too much, but he probably still would have a headache when he woke up. 

Sam returned to the kitchen, grabbing things for breakfast. Eggs, pancake mix, dethawed sausage. He always made breakfast in the morning, even if it was something simple, either he was making it, or going out to get it from his cafe. He made a fresh pot of coffee as well, checking the time. 8:30. 

Sam didn’t spend too much time on breakfast, not like he needed to since it was a very simple pancake with eggs and sausage breakfast. Gabriel was awake just as Sam was finishing up and grabbing plates.

“Morning,” Gabriel grumbled, “Thanks for the meds,” He said, his voice deep with sleep and quiet. He wasn’t a morning person, so he didn’t talk much in the morning, but he always made sure to say good morning to Sam and thank him for anything he did. 

“Good morning, and it’s no problem,” Sam smiles. “Sit down, I’ll get your plate and coffee,” He says and Gabriel nods, he sits at the small table they had and leaned against his hand, still half asleep. Sam made his plate, got Gabriel’s cup of coffee.

Sam set Gabriel’s food in front of him. Gabriel picked up the coffee first and took a drink, humming in appreciation as the warm liquid slid down his throat. Sam chuckled and went to make his own plate. 

Once Sam sat down with his food, they ate in silence. Gabriel focused more on his coffee, which was normal if he had a headache, or hangover, in the morning. Once they finished breakfast, Gabriel did say, “Thank you, it was delicious as always,” and hugged Sam on the side. 

“Of course.” Sam hugged him back gently. Gabriel was very affectionate with Sam specifically. Again, it was more of a habit than anything. 

Gabriel removed himself from Sam’s hold, before heading to his room, probably to get dressed for his classes. Sam started to clean up the kitchen, Sam didn’t have class yet, and his first one was online anyway. He set the dishes in the sink, stacking them and wiping the counters down. He would do the dishes a little later.

Just as he was finishing up the kitchen, Gabriel came back out in different clothes. Blue jeans, a white undershirt and a black black button up shirt. He looked a little better. He had obviously freshened up, washed his face, fixed his hair, etc. 

“I should head to campus,” Gabriel mutters, seeming enthusiastic, though he never was about class. Sam nods as Gabriel moves to slip his shoes on. Not the biker boots, it was his black adidas. 

“Be careful,” Sam says as Gabriel grabs his bag from the side of the couch, and grabs his keys. 

“I will, also, don’t forget we need more milk and creamer,” Gabriel says and Sam nods with a smile. 

“I know, I know.” Sam shoos Gabriel away and Gabriel chuckles as he leaves. Sam finishes cleaning up the kitchen and goes to take a shower. 

Work was boring and slow today. Sam was at the counter taking orders. He leaned on the counter and doodled as he waited for more customers. He heard the doorbell ring and he glanced up, seeing Gabriel, Cas and Dean walking up.

“Heya, Sammy,” His brother said and Sam smiled slightly to his brother. Cas also says his hellos to which Sam nods to as well. 

“Black coffee for you I’m guessing, Dean. Iced coffee for Cas, and mocha for Gabriel?” Sam asked and Dean shrugged with a sly smirk. 

“You know us well, Sammy,” Dean said. Sam chuckled and put the order in. Dean paid for all three drinks and they all stood and chatted with Sam.

They would move if a customer came in, but there were only about three in the time they were there. They were only in for an hour, since Gabriel had to get back to campus and Dean had to get back to the shop with their dad, and Cas was headed into his own job when they said their goodbyes and left. 

Later in his shift, Gabriel came in again. Sam was still working front and Gabriel sighed as he walked in. “You alright?” Sam asked as Gabriel stepped over to him. 

“David’s being a bitch, as usual,” Gabriel mutters and runs a hand over his face and into his hair. Sam groaned a bit, he understood Gabriel frustration now. David was Gabriel’s ex-boyfriend, who hated Sam out of jealousy reasons. 

“What’s he want now?” Sam asked and Gabriel rolled his eyes.   
“He wanted me back, promising that he’d respect our friendship more and not be a jerk again. I rejected him, so he screamed in my face, in front of everyone in the hallway. Of course I just rolled my eyes and walked off, but like seriously?” 

Sam groaned and checked the time. “Seriously? He nevers learns does he? This is what… his 4th time trying to get you back? Plus he’s lost so many relationships for overprotective and jealousy reasons. People aren’t property, you can’t just own them.” 

Gabriel nodded. Luckily Sam's shift was over in about 10 minutes. “I get off in about 10. After work we can go to a movie? Get your mind off of it?” Sam suggested and Gabriel smiled. 

“Always know how to cheer me up, Sammich,” Gabriel teased and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Your mocha is being made, now go sit, I’ll call you when it’s ready,” Sam chuckled. Gabriel didn’t even have to order. Gabriel blew a kiss with a wink and Sam rolled his eyes as Gabriel went to go sit down at his usual table. 

A few customers came in, one actually went off on Sam for the price of a drink. “I ordered a medium! Why is the price higher!” She yelled and Sam sighed. 

“Ma’am, those are not set prices. You didn’t order a specific drink, you ordered a custom one. Everything that’s not part of a base, or the main drink, is an extra, the extra charges are from the extra parts of your drink. I’ve already explained this to you,” Sam said, his voice already done with this woman yelling at him.

“This is ridiculous! I want a refund and my drink free!” She screeched. Sam groaned and shook his head. 

“We don’t give refunds, unless you choose not to get a drink, if you want a drink you have to pay. So, I’m sorry we can’t give you a free drink, either pay, or take your money elsewhere,” Sam said as calmly as he could. 

Gabriel glanced over at Sam, who just rolled his eyes as the woman went off again. “I’m gonna need your manager!” 

“Ma’am, I am the one in charge right now,” Sam said. The manager was off duty, and Sam was one of the longest workers there, so when the manager was gone he took over for her. 

“FINE! I’ll pay! But you will neve see me again!” She shrieked and basically threw her money at Sam, who just picked it up and put it in the register. He handed her the drink. 

“Oh, don’t worry about coming back. Now please get off the property,” He snapped, he was so not in the mood anymore. She looked like she was about ready to explode. Sam eyed were basically asking, “Challenge me,”

“I will be contacting the owner about your attitude,” She warned him. 

“Go ahead,” Sam responded. “I will not repeat myself. Get off. The property.” 

She flipped him off and stomped out of the cafe and Sam just about slammed his head on the counter. Luckily, that was his last customer. Another worker, Billy, tapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam looked relieved. 

Sam left the counter and Billy took over. The tall man walked into the back and Gabriel waited for him at his table, checking the time. He felt bad for that happening, everyone in that shop was staring as it all went down. 

Sam finally appeared and Gabriel stood. Sam sighed as he walked over to his friend, “Freaking customers like that make my blood boil,” He mutters. Gabriel nods, understanding. 

“Yeah, I can see why. Movie to make you feel better?” He teased and Sam smiled a bit, chuckling. He nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

They both get into Sam’s truck and soon they’re heading to the theater. They chatted a little bit, and Gabriel’s phone kept ringing, and everytime he checked it, he started getting an annoyed look on his face. 

“So who’s blowing your phone up?” Sam asked, “Because you’re starting to look pissed.” 

“David and his fucking friends,” Gabriel groaned and Sam shook his head. 

“Let me see your phone,” He asked, once they reached a stoplight. Gabriel handed it over with no hesitation and Sam started calling someone. 

Gabriel looked at him confused. “Hey, David?” Sam called and paused as David probably started going off. 

“Hey, yeah man I’m gonna need you to cool your jets.” Sam said, turing once the light turned green. 

“Because if you or any of your buddies text my boyfriend again, I’m gonna come to your house, and make sure you can’t text him again. And I don’t mean just breaking your phone. Am I understood?” Sam asked, his voice in that danger zone. 

Gabriel eyed Sam carefully, that tone and the way he was speaking was doing something to Gabriel. Gabriel knew that their friendship was different than most guys' friendships. He knew they were extremely close, but what Sam just said and the way he said it made his heart pound in his chest, and his stomach turn up into knots. 

“Great, glad we could come to an understanding, block this number, delete it, and if you talk to him again, well, let's just say, I keep my promises. Bye-bye now,” Sam said, removing the phone from his ear and ending the call. 

“Goes for you too, Gabriel. Block and delete.” Sam said, not looking away from the road as he handed his phone back. 

Gabriel just nodded dumbly and took his phone. He should have done it a long time ago, but honestly he forgot the number was in his phone. Once they reached the theater, Gabriel had shaken off the feeling and he and Sam were joking around. Well he had mostly shaken it, it lingered in the back of his mind. 

They entered the building and walked up to buy tickets. Sam let Gabriel choose. Once they had a movie, Sam bought him the overpriced candy, big ‘ol bucket of popcorn, and both of them a large soda. Seriously, where did Gabriel get so lucky to have Sam? 

They got into the screen room and sat down, in the back because Sam was a tall man. The room filled in and soon the movie started. Gabriel had chosen some action romantic comedy movie that was actually pretty good. They both got a good laugh out of it. 

Sam whispered something to Gabriel about one of the characters and it took all of Gabriel self control not to bust out laughing loudly. Sam chuckled at Gabriel’s struggle, he was trying so hard not to laugh that he hid his face in Sam’s arm and started shaking with laughter. 

Sam patted his head with the other hand gently, as if that was supposed to be comforting. When Gabriel had calmed down, he took a gasp of air and wiped his face. “I hate you,” he whispers, but no heat was behind it.

Sam just chuckled in response, shrugging carelessly. “I’m not wrong,” He whispers back. Gabriel can’t argue that. He opens one of his boxes of candy and starts eating silently. 

Sam stole some of the candy with a chuckle and Gabriel flicked him, but did nothing to stop him from doing it again, which he did. They were silent enough when they were messing around not to disturb people watching, considering they were way in the back and no one was around them. 

Once the movie ended and the lights slowly came back on, the popcorn was gone, sodas were not far behind, and the candy was devoured by Gabriel. They got up, cleaned up the trash in their area. As they were leaving the theater, they threw it all away, because cleaning up after yourself is good. 

They both kept making jokes, Gabriel was laughing freely now. When they got outside, the sun was slowly setting. “Thank god it’s friday,” Gabriel groaned, stretching. Sam hummed in agreement. 

“We should invite Cas and Dean over, have some drinks,” Gabriel suggested. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“I gotta finish up a commission, but I’m sure I could get it done before they get there,” He said, Gabriel nodded and they hopped into Sam’s truck. 

Sam started the vehicle up and started to leave the theater's parking lot. They start joking around, Sam was being safe with his driving. Once they got there, Sam barely got out of the truck when Gabriel had jumped on his back. 

“Carry me, Samsquatch!” Gabriel announced and Sam groaned, but adjusted his grip on Gabriel’s legs and started his way inside, carrying Gabriel the whole way in. 

Once they were inside, Sam dropped him on the couch and Gabriel grunted. “Rude,” He complains and Sam shrugs. 

“Can we order chinese?” Gabriel asks. 

“Sure, I don’t feel like cooking,” He says, taking his coat off and hanging it over a chair in the kitchen. Gabriel cheers and grabs his phone, still laying down on the couch. 

Sam grabbed a water bottle and then left to his room, Gabriel sat up and removed his own jacket, he had grabbed it earlier, and threw it on the couch carelessly. 

Gabriel followed Sam into his room and laid on the bed, Sam at his desk painting again. “I texted Cas, asking if he wanted to come over at around 7, think that’ll work?” He asked. Sam paused and studied his painting. 

“Yeah, that should work fine,” Sam responds, his tone more focused on the painting than Gabriel.

Gabriel plays on his phone while Sam works. He got a confirmation text from Cas, saying he and Dean will be there. Gabriel let Sam know and Sam nodded in response as he painted. 

Soon the chinese arrived, Gabriel stood to answer and when he returned, the smell of chinese filled Sam’s nose. Reminding him of how hungry he actually was. Gabriel set the bag down on the bedside table in Sam’s room. Luckily Sam was just about finished with his commission, so he decided to finish it before eating. 

Gabriel started before him, and continued to scroll through his phone. Once Sam had finished, he laid it out to dry and grabbed his food. Sitting next to Gabriel on the bed. He starts eating his food, glancing at Gabriel phone over his shoulder, not as if Gabriel cared, he had nothing to hide from Sam. 

Sam’s phone rang, and Sam raised an eyebrow. He reached over and grabbed it off his desk, not recognizing the number, he answered it. “Hello?” He called and waited. 

Sam has a very strong urge to roll his eyes now, it was one of his ex-girlfriends. Ruby. Gabriel tilts his head, so Sam puts it on speaker, Ruby’s voice rings out of the phone. 

“Sam, Sam are you there?” She calls. 

“Yeah, what do you want?” Sam asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

Ruby started talking about their relationship and Gabriel wanted to throw the phone. Sam was right there with him. “Look, Ruby, I get it. Okay? But just stop. I don’t know how you even got this number, considering how I changed it, but please don’t call me again, I’d rather not talk to you.” Sam hung up after that. 

Sam blocked the number and Gabriel snorts, “You know she’s psycho, she’ll find a way to call you again.” 

“I’ll pray she doesn’t,” Sam responds and takes another bite of his food. There's a knock at the door and Sam gets up to answer. 

Once he reached the door and opened it, he called for Gabriel. “Gabe! Cas and Dean are here!” He stepped aside to let the couple in as Gabriel came walking out of Sam’s room. 

“Heya Cas, Deano,” Gabriel greeted.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Cas responds and Dean turns his attention to Sam. 

“Sam, how was work after we left?” Dean asked and Sam groaned. 

Sam explained what happened and Cas winces in sympathy. “I understand, those types of customers are a handful and a half.” Cas says and Sam nods. 

Cas and Dean brought a couple cases of beer over, so they were all having a bottle. Sam sipped his own and sighs, “But, I don’t have work tomorrow, and she said she’d never come back so I’m gonna hope she keeps that promise.” 

Gabriel chuckled, nodding in agreement. The men chat about different subjects; school, work, Sam teased Dean about his and Cas’ relationship. Gabriel drank a few more beers than Sam, so he was a little woozy again. 

Cas didn’t drink at all, he never drank alcohol, so once they decided it was late and they decided to go home, Sam wasn’t worried about them being safe getting home. Gabriel was very giggly. 

He leaned against Sam, as Sam tried to get him to stand. “Sammy~” Gabriel slurs lightly and Sam sighs again. 

“C’mon, Gabe, time for bed,” Sam mutters and Gabriel whines, throwing his arms over Sam. 

Sam eventually just picked Gabriel up completely and Gabriel seems to have no issues with that. “Sammyyy, I wanna sleep next to youuu,” Gabriel said, his words long and dragged out. 

“Alright, Gabriel, c’mon,” Sam says, as he stepped into his room and set Gabriel down on the bed. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” 

Sam leaves to get Gabriel some sleeping clothes. Returning soon and Gabriel was stretched out on his bed. Sam set the clothes down and sat Gabriel up, starting to take Gabriel's shirt off. 

“Oo~ Sammy buy me dinner first,” Gabriel teased as Sam got the button up and undershirt off. 

“Already bought you movie candy,” Sam responded and Gabriel giggled nodding. 

Sam put Gabriel’s sleeping shirt on him and Gabriel hummed laying back down. Sam unbuttoned Gabriel’s pants and Gabriel lifted his hips to help the best he could in removing them. 

Sam slipped Gabriel sleeping pants on and patted his knee gently. Gabriel lifted his legs and Sam slipped his socks off. He threw the clothes in a laundry basket. 

The taller male decided to change as well. He slips his red flannel off and leaves his black undershirt on. He grabs sweat pants from his bottom drawer and catches a glimpse of Gabriel. 

He’s still awake, but he’s staring at the ceiling, playing with his hair. Sam easily slipped his jeans off and put on his sweats. He had taken his socks off earlier. Sam stretched and moved to sit on the bed. 

He doesn’t lie down quite yet. He heard the bed shift, indicating Gabriel’s movement, then he felt Gabriel hug him from behind. 

“Those shirts don’t do you justice,” He mutters, running a hand up Sam’s arm. It made Sam’s heart flutter. 

Sam pushed it down, and cleared his throat with a chuckle. “It’s just a shirt, Gabriel.” He says. 

Gabriel hums deeply in his ear. Sam takes a silent deep breath, he knows the other is slightly drunk, so it’s probably just the alcohol. 

“Still, you’re very beautiful, Sammy. You shouldn’t hide it,” Gabriel hums. Sam didn’t have much of a reaction to that. 

After a couple heartbeats, Sam spoke up. “You should drink some water before you go to sleep,” he’s trying to change the subject. 

Gabriel seems to go along with it, “But then I’ll wake up needing to piss,” He complained, but doesn’t move away from Sam. 

“Considering how much you drank, you’d still probably need to anyway,” Sam said, he felt Gabriel shrug against him. 

“You’re probably right,” he responded, but doesn’t let Sam go just yet. Sam feels a weight on his shoulder, and he can tell it’s Gabriel’s chin. 

“Let me go get you water, then I’ll cuddle you,” Sam tries to negotiate. 

“Promise?” Gabriel asked, his voice slipping into a childish tone. 

“Promise,” Sam set in stone. That got Gabriel to let him go, to which he stands up and leaves the room. 

Once he’s out he breathes easier. What in the hell was that? Why did he react like that? Questions like that are what Sam was asking himself as he got the water bottle from the fridge. 

He ran a hand through his hair and turned off the kitchen light. He walked back into his room, handing Gabriel the water bottle. The shorter male took it and drank it down to about half before he set it aside. 

Sam shut the light off, and heard Gabriel move on the bed. Sam blinked his eyes, and used the light peeking from the curtain to get to the bed. He laid down, and instantly felt Gabriel’s weight on his chest. 

Sam moves his arm to have it under Gabriel, in the most comfortable way for himself and Gabriel, and moves to lay on his side halfway so he can hold him. It sounded a bit weird and uncomfortable, but Sam had been in this position many times, so he’s actually pretty comfortable in it. 

Gabriel’s head is just under his chin, his arm lazily thrown around Sam’s abdomen, their legs are now tangled together and Sam hears Gabriel’s breathing thin and even out. He passed out, but it wouldn’t stay that light all night. 

Once Gabriel was in a deep enough sleep, his breathing deepened with him, especially after drinking. Sam listened to Gabriel, following his breathing habits, and soon fell asleep himself. 

Sam awoke to movement. His arms felt light and no one was next to him, but the bathroom light was on. He checked the time. 2:36 am. Gabriel did have use the bathroom. 

Sam sat up slowly as he heard the toilet flush, sink water flow, and about 30-40 seconds later, Gabriel emerged from the light. Then it shut off. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you, sorry,” Gabriel apologized in a very exhausted voice. Sam shrugged but realized Gabriel probably couldn’t see him. 

“It’s fine, you know I’m a light sleeper sometimes,” He responded. Gabriel hums in response and he feels the bed dip again. 

The weight and heat return to his chest and arms, and Sam tightens them around Gabriel. Gabriel pulls himself close to Sam. “It’s cold,” Gabriel whispers. 

Sam is now hit with the coolness of the room he for some reason couldn’t feel before. Probably because of Gabriel, and he nods. 

“Well, stay under the blanket next to me and you should warm up soon,” Sam mumbles tiredly. 

Gabriel wiggles himself comfortably next to Sam. Sam let’s him get comfortable, and starts rubbing Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel falls back to sleep and it takes Sam a little bit, but so does he. 

In the morning, Sam woke up first. His alarm was off so he woke up later, but luckily it was Saturday, and he didn’t have to work or go to class. His arm was starting to hurt from Gabriel laying on it all night, and it’s losing feeling. 

Sam wiggles his arm from under Gabriel and sighs in relief as it tingles. Luckily the pain meds and water bottle are next to Gabriel's side, so he’ll have that to wake up to when he does. 

Sam decided to hold off on breakfast. Sometimes they wanted to go out and get some food on the weekends, or Sam would make something sweet for breakfast. Like double chocolate pancakes or something. 

Sam got up to do his normal morning stuff, including a shower. Once he was done with everything, he slipped new fresh clothes on. It wasn’t anything special, it was just a new pair of bigger sweats and a shirt and hoodie, it was cold in the apartment for some reason. 

Once Sam left the bathroom, he set his sleeping clothes aside, they weren’t dirty. He noticed Gabriel slowly sit up, and reach for the medication. 

“I really need to stop doing that,” Gabriel groans and Sam chuckled a little. 

“Not like you got wasted,” Sam responds and Gabriel groans as he downs the rest of the water. 

“But I'd rather not wake up with a headache every morning,” Gabriel grumbled and Sam nods, can’t argue with that. 

“I grabbed you some clothes from your room, since I figured you wouldn’t wanna get up and get in there. It’s cold today so I grabbed you something warm,” Sam said. 

Gabriel nods in thanks, “Homemade breakfast or out to eat?” Sam asked and Gabriel hummed in thought. 

“Homemade breakfast, out for lunch?” He asked and Sam nods. 

“Sounds good, sweet or fruity?” He asked and Gabriel smiled cheekily. 

“Both?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded, he knew that was coming. 

“Alright, take your time, I’ll be in the kitchen,” Sam said, before leaving the room and closing the door. 

Gabriel took a moment to get out of the warm bed, but eventually did. The cool air made him shiver. He slips the outfit on, and is happy to see Sam have Gabriel one of his hoodies. He always stole Sam’s hoodie, they were huge and Gabriel liked that. 

Gabriel smelled chocolate filling the house and he almost melted. What did he do to deserve this man? Gabriel stopped for a moment thinking. If you thought about it, they actually just like a couple huh? 

Gabriel stole his clothes, Sam made him food every day. They slept in the same bed, they’re constantly together. They’re always buying each other little gifts, no wonder people thought they were dating. But they weren't. This is just something they’ve always done. 

Sure it may seem weird to others, but it wasn’t to them. And of course people say it’s normal for them to do this, but others made it seem not so normal. That kinda hurt Gabriel. When they judged him and Sam for their friendship. 

Gabriel walked out of the room holding himself, stepping small steps as he reached the kitchen and sat down. Sam had just finished making blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, and a fruit salad was in the process. Gabriel loved that. He smiled, almost a little sad, to himself. 

How could people judge this? 

Sam had also made him coffee, like he did every morning. Even in the morning he didn’t feel well and wouldn’t cook. He always made Gabriel coffee in the morning. Unless Gabriel forced him to stay in bed. 

Sam served the breakfast and coffee and Gabriel stared at it hungrily. Sam chuckled at how quickly Gabriel was eating, but noticed something. 

Sam noticed when Gabriel walked in how upset he looked. He was holding himself and when he sat down he slouched a bit more than usual, as if trying to make himself small. 

“Are you making a commission today?” Gabriel asked when he finished a mouthful of food. Sam shook his head. 

“I have to package and send out the ones I’ve finished. I’ll start on new ones tomorrow or something,” Sam said and Gabriel nods. 

Sam sipped his own coffee and ate his food. He ate a lot slower than Gabriel, so it wasn’t a surprise when Gabriel finished first. But it was a lot of sugar, so Sam didn’t finish his. 

He offered it to Gabriel, who gladly accepted and they switched plates, Sam put the dishes in the sink. Rinsing the syrup and stuff off. He leaned against the counter as Gabriel finished up and rises off the plate as well. 

“Why is it so cold in here?” Gabriel asked and Sam shrugged. Gabriel moved to check the temperature, “It’s on heat man, maybe it broke?” 

Sam sighed, “I’ll call the landlord later, let’s wait to see if it comes back on first,” Sam said. He didn’t wanna bother the owner. 

Gabriel nods and holds himself again, but now Sam can’t tell if it’s because he seemed upset or just because he’s cold. 

“I’m going back to your bed, it’s warm in there,” Gabriel declared and Sam chuckled as Gabriel grabbed his coffee and started back to his room. 

Sam followed him, taking his own cup, and Gabriel set the cup down on the table before flopping on the bed. He snuggled under the covers and moved over. Sam set his cup down as well and sat next to him. 

Once they were both under the covers, Gabriel instantly attached himself to Sam's side. Sam ran his hand against Gabriel back/side, and they both sat there in comfortable, warm, silence for a while. 

“Are you okay? You seemed upset this morning coming out of the room,” Sam finally asked, and Gabriel sighs. 

“I… I was just thinking about stuff,” Gabriel says vaguely. 

“That’s never good,” Sam teases and Gabriel snorts out a chuckle. 

“Yeah, this time it really wasn’t though,” He said and Sam looked down at him. 

They didn’t speak for a moment, and Sam let time tick by before saying. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“It’s just… Why do people care so much? About use, or specifically what we do?” Gabriel asked and Sam tilted his head in confusion. 

“They think we’re strange. I steal your clothing constantly, sleep in your bed with you, we do things that maybe normal friends don’t but… why do people think it’s strange?” Gabriel asked. 

“Okay, well, one they’re wrong. It’s perfectly fine and normal what’s going on between us. You see it in women a lot, they’re constantly doing what we do, but they don’t get called strange for it. It’s mainly a toxic masculinity or sexist thing honestly. Either we’re strange, or we’re gay.” Sam said. 

“Besides, it’s none of their business anyway. Most of them aren’t our family, and the ones that are can seriously keep it to themselves. We’re comfortable with each other. That happened with friends who’ve known each other basically their whole lives, Gabriel. They’re just not used to seeing two men do it.” 

Gabriel nods, Sam’s right after all. It was normal, and it should be seen that way. Just because they weren’t women doesn’t mean they’re strange. They’re just… comfortable. Gabriel curls up against Sam more, and Sam holds him a bit tighter. 

“Whatever I did to deserve you, I’m glad I did,” Gabriel whispers. 

“You helped me up after i embarrassed myself in kindergarten,” Sam laughs and Gabriel chuckled a laugh as well. 

“You tripped on air,” Gabriel snorts and Sam laughs aloud again, nodding. 

“I was nervous!” He defends himself. 

Gabriel nods, a smile stuck on his face from the slight memory. It was less of a memory and more is imagination creating it from the things he knew. He remembers what they both looked like at that age, and he remembers the actual event. 

He doesn’t remember the kids faces, names he does, nor does he remember the school itself. It got torn down a while ago. 

“Yeah well everyone was laughing at you, and you looked about ready to cry, so I had to do something,” Gabriel says and Sam chuckled. 

“Yeah, I didn’t like that very much, people laughing at me specifically, I liked it when you helped me,” Sam said and Gabriel laughed at the clarification that wasn’t necessary. 

“You basically claimed me that day,” Gabriel says and Sam nods again. “Couldn’t get you away from me.”

“I wanted to be with my savor at all times. Not like you tried to shoo me away, in fact you encouraged it,” Sam retorts and Gabriel nods. 

“I’m sure I did.” 

They sat in more silence for a while. “What’s the clearest and earliest memory you have of us? Good or bad?” Sam asked. “Not kindergarten, because that’s not a clear memory, but just anything in general.” 

Gabriel took a deep breath with a sigh in there. He leaned his head more on Sam as he thought. “Well… I have fragments of memories that my mind has put together different parts, so they may not be accurate, but the clearest… 6th grade probably.” 

Sam looked at Gabriel with a raised brow, “What happened in 6th grade?” He asked and Gabriel took a deep breath. 

“Couple of things. One, it was the worst year of your bullying,” Gabriel started and Sam nodded, it really was, “I came out to you in that year, thinking you’d leave me forever, imagine my surprise when you hugged me and told me you’d stay with me forever.” Gabriel said. 

Sam smiles at that, “I could never leave you,” He mutters and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“It was also the year you got your heart broken, I remember that clearly,” Gabriel said. 

“I thought that was 7th grade,” Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head. 

“Nope, you broke down crying in Mrs. Brown's room. We had her 6th grade,” Gabriel reminds and Sam nods. 

“Another earlier memory that I will never forget is 8th grade,” Gabriel said. Sam knew exactly what he was talking about. 

A good friend of Sam, and Dean, Kevin, died in 8th grade. Sam wasn’t okay. He fell deep into a dark and depressive state. It was almost too far to bring him back. Sam and Kevin were close, not as close as Gabriel and Sam, but Kevin and Sam were good buds. 

They both liked school so that instantly gave them something to chat about constantly. So when Kevin died in that accident, Sam almost fell off the grid. 

Sam’s never had too many friends. So he holds the ones he does have directly in his heart. Gabriel only wonders what would happen if he died himself. If he was being honest, he didn’t think Sam would make it. 

He knew that he couldn’t make it himself if he lost Sam. He loves his family, and the rest of his friends, but they’ve all hurt him. Some much deeper and harsher than others. Cas, Dean and Sam were the only ones there when Gabriel fell. Cas has always been there for Gabriel. 

Balthazar and Cas were always Gabriel’s favorite brothers. Gabriel had a lot of siblings in general. Michael, Luc, Ralphal, then him, then Balthazar, Anna, and finally Cas and Jimmy. The twins. 

Cas was born with a twin, Jimmy. But Jimmy died early on in his life. That broke Cas worst than anything in his life, losing both his twin and mother in the same day is devastating, especially to someone who was his age, and witnessed it. 

Balth, Gabriel, Sam and Dean all supported Cas through everything as he recovered through his trauma. He still had nightmares and horrid panicked attacks. But he wasn’t alone and he knew that. 

The four of them, they’ve always protected each other. So losing Sam, to Gabriel, is losing his other half. Gabriel doesn’t believe he could live without his other half. 

“I’m just lucky you were there to pull me out,” Sam whispers. Gabriel holds Sam tightly, almost a little too tight. 

“You can’t leave me. I won’t let you,” Gabriel responds. 

“And I don’t plan on it,” Sam responds and Gabriel nods firmly. 

They chatted for a while longer. They stayed huddled together and enjoyed the company and warmth of the other person. 

But then they both got hungry after a few hours of just chatting. Deciding it was time for lunch, they reluctantly got out of bed and got ready to leave. Gabriel missed the warmth of Sam, man was a freaking furnace, but he missed the touch of him. 

Gabriel was clingy, he knew that. But something was different with Sam. He craved the touch against him. It was like his body was addicted and fixing for another hit. Once they got into the truck, buckled in, and Sam started the engine up, Gabriel took Sam’s hand. 

Sam didn’t question it. He just held his hand and started to drive to their favorite place to eat lunch. They listened to soft music on the radio, and neither one of them spoke. Sam’s thumb gently rubbed the back of Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel was looking out the window watching things pass. 

Once they reached the restaurant, more of a diner type, Gabriel let go of Sam so they could get out of the truck. They walked in, and got their usual seat. They were in constantly on the weekends, so they knew a lot of the staff and servers. They had been coming since Sam could drive so it’s not a shock. 

Usually the waiters and waitresses would sit people down at other tables, leaving Sam and Gabriel's favorite table open in case they came in. Luckily today wasn’t busy and that was easy to do. 

They sat down and both of them already knew what they wanted. Sam had a usual here. Soup and salad with a drink of choice, the drink would change so often. Gabriel sometimes switched up his order, but he constantly got the cheese burger, extra cheese and pickles, with a side of onion rings and a drink of choice. 

Their favorite waiter came over and Sam let a wide smile spread across his face. This waiter's name was Benny. “Hey Benny,” Sam greets. 

“Heya Sammy, I'm guessing the usual for two?” He asked. Both nodded, and Benny wrote it down on his little notepad. 

“Drinks, since you two never can decide on one set drink,” Benny teased and Sam chuckled. 

“Just ice water,” Sam says and Benny nods, adding that to the book. 

“Lemonade for me, Benny-Boy,” Gabriel said and Benny smiles, marking that down too. 

“Alrighty, I'll be right back with those,” Benny said and they both nodded. 

The drinks came first, Sam sipped his water as Gabriel spoke about something in school. It was some sort of math he didn’t understand. Sam guesses that the operation he was doing was wrong, and probably over complicated. 

“You know how prof. Julie’s is about how her math operations, man. I can’t just change it!” 

“Yes you can, do it my way, check the answer, and then do it her way knowing you have the right answer and how to find it. I’ll show you how I do it when we get home,” Sam says and Gabriel nods. 

Soon their food came out and Gabriel eyed it as Benny brought it. “You’re a life saver, Benny,” Gabriel groans as his plate gets set in front of him. 

Sam chuckled and Benny smiles, “That’s what I’m here for, feeding folks like you.” 

“Thank you, Benny,” Sam says and Benny nods, leaving them to eat. 

They ate in silence. Neither one of them found a reason to talk and just enjoyed the other's company. 

It only took about a half an hour to finish, considering a couple of different things, but once they did, Benny brought the check. Gabriel insisted on paying so Sam paid the tip. 

It may have been a little extra from what he was ‘supposed’ to, but they always extra tipped here. Everyone who worked here worked hard and deserved it. Once they paid, they said their goodbyes to Benny and left the Diner.

They hopped back into the truck. Sam pulled them out of the parking lot and Gabriel took his head again. Again, Sam didn’t question it, he just held it. The ride was silent again, and Sam’s thumb continued rubbing the back of Gabriel’s hand like it never stopped. 

Sam drove them home, and once they got there and went inside, Gabriel shivered, collapsing on the couch. “C’mon, we’ve got homework,” Sam said and Gabriel groaned. 

They both got their work out and Sam helped Gabriel with his math. Showing him how he did it until Gabriel finally understood and was able to get it done himself. Sam focused on his own work, and Gabriel found himself staring at the man in front of him. 

Gabriel had looked at Sam so many times before. But he’ll never get used to how beautiful Sam truly was. 

Sam's hair was long, not like ass long but mid-neck length. Long enough to where Gabriel could braid it or put it in a ponytail. His facial structure was beautiful, everything practically fit perfectly on his face. 

Sam shaved regularly, but he had some stubble growing in that he hadn’t shaved yet. If Gabriel was honest, he liked Sam with stubble, and maybe a small beard, but his clean shaven face was nice too. 

Sam was freakishly tall. Like, seriously who does he get that from, he is taller than everyone in his family. Even his dad. Sam was around 6’3 or 6’4. Everyone else was 6’1 and shorter. Gabriel felt like a child standing next to him, being 5’8 and a half. 

Sam’s eyes always caught Gabriel in a trance. Those sunflowers, multi colored, shifting eyes. Sometimes they were bluer, others they were greener. Sometimes they even looked brown, but right now, all Gabriel could see were sunflowers as Sam’s eyes darted back and forth between screen and paper. 

Sam’s build was amazing. He was obviously strong, he worked out almost every week. His muscles were even and smooth, he took care of himself, and it showed proudly. But Sam was usually covering up his arms. Flannels and hoodies and jackets covered his efforts. 

Not that Sam was a show off, because he wasn’t. He probably didn’t want every girl’s attention on campus. Well technically a lot of girls swoon over him already, but still. He’s polite and nice, but doesn’t engage or lead them on. 

Gabriel admired that about Sam. But he also questioned it. He had so many women wanted him, why not snatch one up? Fall in love and have a family? 

Gabriel must have sighed aloud, because Sam looked up at him. “You alright? You’ve been staring at me for the last 10 minutes,” He says and Gabriel goes red. Like a basic school girl embarrassed that her crush noticed her. 

“I-I’m fine, sorry, must have spaced out,” He covers and Sam nods. Gabriel returns himself back to his work, and tries to shake the feeling of wanting Sam. He shouldn’t want him, they were friends, that’s it. That’s all. 

Sam’s mind couldn’t focus much on his homework after he noticed Gabriel staring. He realized he was reading the same problem over and over again. His mind kept drifting, but at least he was better at hiding it. 

Sam stared at his computer screen and looked at Gabriel through the corner of his eyes, because he’s smoother than just flat out staring at him. 

Gabriel has always been… beautiful to Sam. Some people don’t always see Gabriel the way Sam does. He was absolutely stunning to Sam… and that was just not hitting Sam like bricks in a pillow case. 

Gabriel’s hair was actually at its longest length. Not as long as Sam’s, but he hasn’t gotten a haircut in awhile. It was easy for Sam to run his hands through. 

Gabriel’s face matched perfectly with the rest of him, it was almost a baby face but a full grown adult at the same time, it was difficult to really explain Gabriel's face. It was just perfect on him. 

Gabriel wasn’t as healthy with his diet as Sam, but that didn’t mean he didn’t look good. Sure he may not look it, but he was actually quite healthy, and that little chub Sam found absolutely adorable, especially since Gabriel is ticklish. 

Gabriel may have a small tum, but it wasn’t something that stood out. What people really noticed was the height, which Gabriel was actually quite average. 5’8-5’9 was actually considered a bit taller than average. But Sam was freakishly tall which made Gabriel look shorter. 

But if we’re being honest. It’s the eyes and the smile. Sure, Sam knew his own eyes were unique, being the fact that they changed color sometimes, or will multiple colors at once.

But the way Gabriel’s eyes shone when he was happy, or revealed what he was truly feeling. Sam has studied those eyes long enough to know everything about them. 

Sam loved their color, that whisky color that Sam has only ever seen in Gabriel. Sam had drawn Gabriel’s eyes once, he had a picture that showed Gabriel’s eyes when the light perfectly hit them, and he painted it. 

He was happy with how it came out, but he unfortunately lost that painting a while ago. He wanted to redo it anyway. Sam sighed himself and ran a hand through his own hair, tugging at it. 

“I hate this,” Gabriel complained and Sam chuckled. “Well, gotta get it done,” He says. 

Gabriel groans and leans back in his seat. “I know, but I don’t wanna,” he whines. 

They chatted, Gabriel asked questions about the homework, and Sam was content with what they had built. Sam knew somewhere inside of him why he kept looking at Gabriel like that. But he refused it. Sam hadn’t even come out as bi yet, (even though he totally knew he was), so he was willing to hold onto this, the friendship he and Gabriel created. 

Of course Gabriel wouldn’t treat him differently if he came out, but if he came out, his feelings would be even more real, and Sam doesn’t know if he can handle that yet. Like, he’s falling in love with his best friend, how is he supposed to handle that? 

A could of hours go by, and they finish most of the work. Sam decided he needed to start working on getting orders out and shipped, so he started doing that. 

Gabriel started talking to people on his phone. Texting, some called him, to which he talked on the phone for a while before he hung up and went back to texting. 

Sam had to leave to get them to the post office, and Gabriel decided to stay while he was out. 

The post office was about 20 minutes away, so Gabriel had enough time. He slips into his room, and sighs. He shouldn’t. But for some reason his body just hated him. 

Gabriel was wearing Sam’s hoodie, which made him feel almost worse. But it smelled so much like Sam, and Gabriel's mind started to wander. Gabriel was in his own room, not Sam’s, when his body started having reactions to his fantasies. 

Gabriel’s fantasies usually have a theme. Gabriel’s getting pounded into the mattress by Sam. Or Sam’s just slowly and lovingly drawing out every sound Gabriel could possibly make as he gently filled him. Gabriel moans lightly, aloud. 

He cock starts to come alive. He grips himself through the sweats he was wearing, luckily they weren’t tight jeans. His body jerks feeling the touch of himself. He hadn’t gotten off in a while. 

Gabriel wants to get up and make sure the bedroom door is at least locked, but he can’t seem to move yet. Palming himself through his pants. He wonders if he should fuck himself with the vibratior he kept hidden, or just jerk off. 

He decided the vibration and got up to get it, locking the door in the process. He wasn’t worried about Sam walking in, Sam always knocked and waited for an answer before entering, when the door was closed. But Cas and Dean had a key to the place so, he was just making sure he had a moment to adjust himself if needed. 

He grabbed his vibratior and laid back down, kicking his sweats and underwear off. He leaves the hoodie on, even if he shouldn’t. He makes sure to raise it a little bit, revealing a bit of his stomach and he jerks his cock slightly. 

He whines lowly, feeling the friction. He grabbed the lube he kept in the drawer next to his, and popped it open. Squeezing a bit out and using it to slick up his cock, he teased himself. His mind getting lost in fantasies. 

His hand removed itself from his cock and he started opening himself up. He moans softly, taking two fingers in. He enjoyed the burn of the stretch. 

In his mind, he was opening himself up for Sam. Sam was with him, over top of him, whispering things of encouragement to him. Gabriel added a third finger and tilted his head back moaning. 

He used his unoccupied hand to cover his mouth as if he needed to. He didn’t, he was alone. Although he was in an apartment complex so it was probably a good idea anyway, though surprisingly the walls weren’t that thin, and the people above them moved out a while ago. No one had taken their place yet. 

Gabriel’s hips jerked as he added a fourth to make sure he was stretched enough. Once he was satisfied, he removed his fingers with a whimper, and slicked up his toy. Pressing it in slowly, his hips push down, and he’s able to take it all. 

Gabriel’s gasping as he hits the hilt. He doesn’t turn it on yet, but slowly moves it in and out of himself, thrusting it. The sensation is so good, he’s muffling his moans by biting down on Sam’s hoodie. 

Sam’s scent filled Gabriel’s nose and his fantasies came rushing back. Sam over him, slowly fucking into him as Gabriel just lie there and take him every inch by delicious inch. 

Gabriel’s hand was slick from the lube, and it slipped. The vibratior turned on, and up to the 3rd setting. Which doesn’t seem high but Gabriel wasn’t expecting it, so his back arched up and his moaned loudly. 

He doesn’t change it, however. He just moved it faster. His body aching with need and desire. He panted, one hand moving the toy in and out of him while the other held the hoodie and his mouth shut. 

His body trembled and he almost screams when he hits his prostate dead on. His whole body shakes, and he turns it up higher, the vibration against his sweet spot just was too good. 

He knew that Sam’s cock probably doesn’t vibrate, but that didn’t stop his imagination. Now Sam’s the one fucking him with the toy. 

Gabriel starts to move the toy in and out of him again, his legs trembled and he wanted to close them, but forced them to stay open. 

“F-Fuck~” Gabriel whimpers and quietly as he can. He has to get in a better position, his wrist was starting to hurt.

He reluctantly turned off the vibratior and pulled it out, feeling empty. He decided to just grab his normal dildo for this, finding it easier to fuck himself with as it was a suction cup on. 

Which meant he could basically stick it to anything solid, which meant he could use his wall, bed frame, or table. He figured he’d just stick it to the wall and do it that way, finding it easiest. 

Once he got ready again, he slid the dildo easily inside of himself, and started to move his hips. Riding the wall basically he moans, putting his face down on the bed, muffling himself as Sam’s scent surrounded him. 

Now this, this he can imagine as Sam fucking him. Gabriel gripped the ends of the bed, moaning has his hips moved faster on their own, desperately. Little works of curses came from his mouth. 

He actually found himself quietly to the imagination Sam to fuck him harder. Faster. Just fucking use him. Fuck he wanted it so bad. He felt himself getting lost in it. 

Gabriel gripped the sheets as he felt that knot in his stomach tighten. He had moved to a certain angle and now Gabriel’s prostate was getting hit with every thrust of his hips. 

Gabriel gasps out his moan, his body shaking, but he keeps himself moving. He needed to cum. “F-fuck~ please, oh fuck-” Gabriel found himself begging no one. 

He moved his hands, and used one to grip his cock and jerk himself, the other pulled the hood up enough so he wouldn’t spill all over it and make it a mess. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna- fuck- I’m cuming!” Gabriel wails and he spills all over the bed. 

He kept his tongue from yelling Sam’s name. He shook as he tried to calm himself from his high. He took deep breaths as he slowly moved and the fake cock left him. He took it off the wall And tossed it aside. Grabbing a towel he cleans himself and the bed best he can. 

He decided to just change the sheets and Throw these ones in the wash. He slips on only his sweats and takes the dirty sheet off, replacing it, and throwing the dirty sheet in the washer. Luckily every apartment had their own personal washer and dryer in the bathroom. 

Gabriel laid back down once he got everything cleaned up and just took a few deep breaths. He shouldn’t have done that, and he knew it. Getting off to his best friend? Man, who does that.

Gabriel felt a little bad, but part of him was satisfied. Dammit. He heard Sam’s truck's engine and he was almost relieved that Sam didn’t come back earlier. He looked down at himself, making sure no evidence of what he was could be seen. 

He heard the door open, and luckily his bedroom door was open now, so he just called, “I’m in my room,” before Sam had a chance to ask. 

“Alright,” Sam said. He heard footsteps, Sam’s bedroom door creaked and something was set down before Sam walked into Gabriel’s room. 

“I forgot this room existed,” Sam teased and Gabriel chuckled, sitting up, suppressing a small wince. 

“Well, your bed is better than mine,” Gabriel said. “It’s… bigger. More space,” 

“Not with two people sleeping in it,” Sam argues, but no actual heat or distaste is behind it. 

“Try sleeping in this bed with two people, it’s a tight fit,” Gabriel mutters. 

Sam chuckled, “I’m sure,” he agrees.

Sam eyed him up and down and Gabriel wonders why for a moment. “What do you want for dinner?” Sam asked suddenly. 

Gabriel hummed, “Tacos?” He asked. 

Sam shrugged. “Tacos it is then, luckily, I have thawed meat,” Sam said, a smile playing on his lips. 

Gabriel chuckled, “I’ll be right out to bug you,” He promised and Sam nods, but he leaves. 

Gabriel stands and looked around, before noticing something. That vibratior was peaking out from under his bed. Gabriel cursed to himself as he grabbed it and put it back where he hid it. Dammit. Hopefully Sam didn’t see that. If he did, hopefully it wasn’t mentioned. 

Gabriel wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he used it. Just wasn’t something he wanted to be questioned about. Plus they didn’t usually talk about their sex life or jerking off habits, that was one of the things they don’t discuss. 

A week passes, nothing changes for them. They go to school, work, come home, eat, Sam would on a commission, the usual. Gabriel sometimes slept in Sam’s room, sometimes he slept on his own. 

Gabriel felt his skin itch and crawl every time Sam looked at him. He wasn’t comfortable around him, he could never be comfortable around Sam. But his feelings were getting in the way of normalcy. 

Gabriel needed a break, he needed an out. Sam was working on a commission, headphones in, so Gabriel decided to take an escape. He didn’t bother driving, so he just started running. 

Stopping along to grab some beers on the way, then he started to his destination again. There was a place just outside of town, a place that he and Sam went to when they wanted to escape the city. It’s a little mountain side. 

There’s a cliff here, it’s not the biggest cliff in the world, but if you fell off of it, there was a good chance you weren’t getting back up again. Gabriel sat down, under a tree, farthest from the edge so he didn’t have the temptation to look down. 

Gabriel opened a beer and sipped it. Leaning his head against the tree, he sighed. Why was he like this? Of all the people to fall in love with, of course it was Sam. 

It was always Sam. 

Sam heard the door shut. He pulled out an earbud and said aloud, “Gabriel?” 

Getting no response, he glanced out his window. Gabriel was running down the road, and Sam looked out the window confused. Why was Gabriel leaving? And why didn’t he say anything? 

Sam knew he shouldn’t worry. Gabriel was an adult and he could do what he wanted without telling Sam, but still, he didn’t even take his car. Sam tried to focus back on his art, but he couldn’t help it, he was becoming even more worried as time ticked by. 

Sam stood up and grabbed his phone. He left his room, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He had an idea of where Gabriel went. Sam left and hopped in his truck. He went to a bar first, just to make sure Gabriel wasn’t there. When he saw Gabriel wasn’t, he left. 

Sam only knew of three places Gabriel didn’t drive to. The bar, Dean and Cas’ house, and their spot. There's a different reason for each, but Sam knew that Gabriel wasn’t at Cas and Deans. One of them would have texted Sam even if Gabriel asked them not to. 

Sam drove to the spot, the cliff. And parked his car in the gravel parking spot before taking the trail to get to their spot. The trail was popular, so they always migrated away from it to get to where they wanted to be. 

Sam’s suspicion was proven correct. Gabriel was leaning against that tree, drinking a beer, staring off into the setting sun in the sky. “Thought I might find you here,” Sam said as he leaned against another tree next to Gabriel. 

Gabriel took a sip of the beer before humming.

“Following me now huh? Can’t get enough of me?” His voice was teasing, but Sam could tell the difference when Gabriel was actually teasing, or when he was pretending to. 

“Are you alright? Like seriously? You’ve been… different,” Sam couldn’t find the right words to explain, but he knew Gabriel knew what he was talking about. 

Of course Sam noticed. The man noticed everything. Gabriel nodded, “I’m alright, I guess. My mind has just been very jumbled lately.” 

Sam stays silent for a moment, but then said, “You know you can talk to me, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel almost chuckled, but he stopped himself. This wasn’t something he wanted to talk to Sam about. “I know, but this… this I don’t think I can.” 

Sam looked at him confused. He knew better than to push, so instead he said, “No matter what it is, you can’t push me or get rid of me. No matter what you think. You don’t have to tell me, but you don’t have to hide from me either. If you want to talk, I’m here, if not? I’m still here.” 

Gabriel looks up at him, seeing Sam’s face completely serious. Just as Gabriel expected it to be. Of course, Sam wasn’t expecting Gabriel to tell him then, but it was a good reminder. For both of them. 

Gabriel and Sam hold their gazes for a while, but Gabriel breaks first. He looks back at the setting sun and sighs. “Home?” He asked, looking back at Sam. 

“If you want,” He says. Gabriel nods and downs the rest of his second beer. Not enough to even get him tipsy, so he wouldn’t wake up feeling sick, but it was enough to relax him. 

He stands and Sam picks up the rest of the beer in the case. The silently walk back to the truck, Sam puts the beers in the back, and they hop in front. 

Sam starts up the truck, they both buckle in, and Sam starts to drive. Gabriel states out the window and they sit in silence. Gabriel’s hand is begging him to reach out and grab Sam, but he refuses himself. 

They reach the apartment, Sam shuts the truck off, and they both just sit for a moment. But then Gabriel decided to speak up. 

“I can’t tell you exactly what, or who I guess, but,” He seems to struggle with words for a moment. 

“I’ve fallen for someone I can’t have,” Gabriel whispers. “And the realization of that, it’s still processing.” He finishes, before he hopped out of the truck. 

Sam just sat there for a moment. Gabriel had fallen for someone. That made Sam’s chest tighten slightly. His throat felt tight. Why was he reacting like this? Gabriel wasn’t his, he had no reason to actually be even a little upset. 

Sam got out of the truck, and grabbed the beers in the back, bring them inside. Gabriel wasn’t anywhere to be seen, Sam figures he was hiding in his room now. Sam sets the beers in the fridge, and decided to just order food. 

He places the order, and goes to his room. Finding no inspiration to do the commission, he decided to work on something else. He scrolled through his phone, finding a good picture of Gabriel, and zoomed in on it. Specifically his eye. 

Sam decided to draw his eyes. 

He started with the outline. Erasing parts he didn’t think were good enough and redoing it. About 25 minutes later, a knock on the front door caught his attention. He got up and went out to answer it. 

The delivery man was here with the pizza and subs he ordered. He paid and tipped, before shutting the door. He turned to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. 

“Is that… you got my favorite pizza?” Gabriel asked. Sam shrugged and set it on the table. 

“Sam, you hate Pizza with anchovies, green olives and jalapeños,” Gabriel said.

“Which is why I got the subs,” Sam responds, holding up his food. “Pizza’s all yours.” 

Gabriel’s walked over and opened the box, the smell of fresh pizza filling his nose, making his stomach grumble. “Thanks,” Gabriel said. Sam smiles and nods.

“Course,” He responded, but he could tell that’s about the rest of their commutation. So he heads to his room with his food to continue working. 

It took a few hours for Sam to be happy with the outline of Gabriel’s eyes. He ate slowly, and barely at all, as he drew. A knock at his door pulled him out of his mind. 

“Yeah,” He calls, allowing whoever knocked premission into his room. 

He heard the door creak open slowly and he took a bite of his sandwich, turning in his chair. “Sam? It’s almost 2 am, what are you doing awake?” Gabriel asked, yawing. 

Sam almost choked on his food. Seriously. He checked the clock and sure enough, it was 1:57 am. Sam swallows the mouthful, “I was, um, working,” He responds. 

“Why so late?” 

“Wasn’t paying attention to the clock.” 

Gabriel steps into the room, shutting the door. He came up behind Sam and looked at his art. Which Sam is fine with, you can’t tell who the eyes belonged to yet, since it was just a sketch. 

“Eyes?” Gabriel questions and Sam nods. 

“Yeah, it’s not a commission or anything, I just needed the practice,” Sam mutters, yawning as his fatigue caught up with him. 

Sam blinks the sleep out of his eyes, “Sam, you’ve barely even eaten. Seriously, finish eating, then get ready for bed,” Gabriel mutters. 

“Okay, mom,” Sam teases and Gabriel smiles a bit. First genuine smile Sam had seen all day. Sam set the art aside and put his utensils away, eating about half of his sandwich before deciding he was done with it. 

Gabriel took it from him and left him to get dressed. Which Sam did fairly quickly. Sam assumed Gabriel put the sandwich in the fridge, and soon returned. When Gabriel came back, Sam was laying atop his covers, reading a book. 

“No, Sam. Book down, covers up,” Gabriel said and Sam groaned. “But I need to read this for class,” He mutters. 

“Screw class, you’ll have time tomorrow. Or later today, I don’t know. Just lay down,” Gabriel complains. 

Sam doesn’t comply right away, which has Gabriel crawling on the bed, and reaching to grab the book from him. Sam the suddenly sets the book down quickly and pins Gabriel to the bed, tickling his sides. 

Gabriel busts out laughing and instantly tries to escape. Wiggling and fighting did him no good as Sam only gained more leverage, but he body didn’t stop trying. 

“St-stop!” Gabriel cried, his eyes watering as his laughter didn’t stop. Sam chuckled and didn’t stop. 

Gabriel was panting for air, and continues to tell Sam to stop, borderline pleading at a certain point. Sam chuckled, and reposted himself. Straddling over Gabriel and holding his legs down, getting him to hold still as he relentlessly made Gabriel laugh. 

Sam only decided to stop when Gabriel’s hand grip became weaker and weaker, his breathing heavier, and tears streaming down his face. Gabriel panted heavily, his chest heaving trying to take in oxygen. 

Sam laughs, and Gabriel smiles as he evens his breathing. “Fucking Jerk,” Gabriel says breathlessly. Sam chuckled with a smile. 

“You know I can’t help but attack you like that sometimes, it’s almost too easy,” Sam teased. 

Gabriel pants and chuckled, “Now, since you attacked me, you have to cuddle me all night.” 

Sam hummed, “Small price to pay,” Sam said, getting off Gabriel. Gabriel sat up and hopped to lay down properly. 

Sam flipped the lamp off and laid down next to him on his side facing him. Gabriel cuddled into his chest and threw an arm around his midsection. Sam used his hand to run Gabriel’s side and shoulder. 

Gabriel fell asleep first, like always. Sam couldn’t sleep yet, he looked down at Gabriel, and sighs, a bit sadly. He pulls the other closer to him. He kissed Gabriel’s head gently. 

That wasn’t something he did often. Kissing the other. Sure they’ll hug and cuddle, but Sam would always make sure Gabriel was passed out before pressing his lips against Gabriel’s head. Sam slowly passed out. 

Sam awoken in the middle of the night. He had no clue why, but Gabriel was awake, seeming to mutter. Sam kept his eyes closed. “It’s always you, Samual. Always you.” He whispers. 

Sam felt confused. What does Gabriel mean by that? He hears movement and feels something warm press against his forehead. Gabriel kissed his head. Sam’s heart pounded. 

Gabriel moved Sam’s arm, and Sam allowed it to be moved. Gabriel slipped out of the bed and Sam instantly felt cold. He curled up, and heard the footsteps pause, before continuing out of the room. 

Once he heard his door close, he blinked his eyes open. He sat up and stared at his door. A lump caught in his throat, Gabriel’s words replayed in his mind. His heart pounded. He laid down and stared at his ceiling. 

He waited for 20 minutes, and Gabriel still didn’t return. Sam got up and out of bed, leaving his room. The kitchen light was on. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. Gabriel was leaning against the counter, looking up, holding a bottle of water and a slice of pizza. 

“Hey, Sammich. Sorry if I woke you, I just got hungry,” Gabriel said. Sam shrugged and yawned. 

“You didn’t wake me,” He lied. Or well half lied, Sam woke up to Gabriel whispering, not getting food. 

“I’ll be back in a moment, if you wanna head back to bed,” Gabriel said, taking a bite of his pizza. Sam shrugged and sighed, checking the time. 

“I’ll go back in, but I can’t promise I’ll be falling asleep,” Sam says, and Gabriel smiles a bit.

“I’ll sing you to sleep when I get in there,” Gabriel teased and Sam rolled his eyes with a smile. Sam left the doorway and went back into his room. 

Sam sat on his bed in the dark. He fiddled with his hands. He couldn’t sit still, and ran his hand through his hair. He heard the bathroom sink outside of his room turn on. He listened, the sound of teeth brushing. 

After a couple of minutes. The water turns on again, Sam assumes that Gabriel is finishing, and then it shuts off again. The door creaks open and Sam looks up. 

“Do I really need to sing you to sleep?” Gabriel asked and Sam chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No, but…” Sam paused, “I just, I think I need to tell you something,” Sam whispers. 

He might as well get it out now. Tell Gabriel how he felt, and dealt with the consequences. Better than having it all bottle up, and hurt him more in the future. 

“Okay-” Gabriel said, sitting in the bed. Sam’s heart was pounding so hard that it was starting to hurt a little in his chest, a lump caught in his throat. 

Sam refuses to make eye contact, and Gabriel starts getting a tad bit worried about what Sam wanted to talk about. Sam took a deep breath. 

“Do you remember… back in sophomore year, the first time you had a serious boyfriend?” Sam asked, and Gabriel nodded. 

Gabriel, not understanding where this could lead, didn’t say anything. “I don’t know what started it, but, after you two broke up, and you were left heartbroken, all I could think about was… having you,” Sam continues. 

“I-I pushed it away, I didn’t know what it meant. But all throughout High School, and now college. I just… now I know. I know I fell in love with you, and I’ve known since senior year, I just… I pushed it down, ignored it, tried not to let it show because I didn’t want to end up ruining everything we had built together.” Sam had to use every ounce of his power to keep the tears out of his voice and eyes. 

“I guess I just couldn’t fight it anymore,” Sam, again, refuses to look at Gabriel, picking at his nails. 

Gabriel is stunned in silence. Sam… loves him. The man he has loved for just as long, loved him back. It took Gabriel a while to process that he actually needed to say something, the silence was probably crushing Sam. But he couldn’t find words. 

Gabriel moved, and saw Sam’s eyes shift, as if he was actually going to start crying. Probably because he though Gabriel was leaving. But instead, he moved closer. 

It was slow, but it felt so fast at the same time. Gabriel put a hand on the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him in, their lips briefly met, and just barely touched, but it didn’t matter, everything inside of them both went off. 

They pulled an inch away, and just took a moment to think. Before Sam broke. He grabbed Gabriel’s shirt and pulled him in again, this time, the kiss was more prominent. Gabriel had no reason to fight it, so he didn’t. 

Gabriel moved to sit on Sam’s lap for a better position. And Sam’s hand moved to hold Gabriel on him. The kiss wasn’t open mouthed, but it was sweet and passionate. They were pouring every ounce of love they had bottles up into it, and the other was taking it wholeheartedly. 

When they finally pulled away for a breath, both of them kept their eyes closed and pressed their foreheads together.

“I wanted to do that for so long,” Sam whispers, his voice low enough to not ruin the comfortable silence in the room. 

Gabriel’s arms stayed around Sam's neck, and he opened his eyes, only for a moment, to meet Sam’s. “We shouldn’t have waited so long,” Gabriel responds. 

They lean in again, and Gabriel’s hand reach up and grip into Sam’s hair. Sam held his waist with such strength that made Gabriel’s stomach turn knots. They pulled back, and Gabriel’s voice seemed to leave him. 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispers, in that breathless hoarse voice. 

“I love you, too,” Sam responds, and his body feels ten-times lighter, being able to finally say that. 

They don’t speak anymore that night. They have no reason to. They share soft kisses, and without speaking they lay down, neither one letting go of the other, and just give and return small pecks and kisses until they both fall asleep again. 

Gabriel woke up first for once. His body felt heavy and he realized that Sam was next to him, holding him. Memories of the night flooded his mind, and all he could do was smile. He got him. Sam was all his. And he was Sam’s. 

He shifted and turned in his spot, facing Sam. Slowly kissing the others chin and cheek, he felt the other stir and wake up slowly. “Hm,” Sam hums. 

Sam returns a kiss when one is pressed to his lips. “Morning Samshine,”Gabriel whispers.

“Is it morning or afternoon?” Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled, a bright smile on his face. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile too. 

For the next few weeks, they mainly kept the knee relationship they had created to themselves. They were still working everything out, but it was pretty easy. They knew how to read each other, they knew what to do. They knew. They’ve always known. 

One night, Sam is working on that painting of Gabriel’s eyes. Sam finally told him what it was and Gabriel was a little surprised. Sam explained to him why and Gabriel found it sweet and endearing. 

But as Sam was working, Gabriel was lying on their bed, and playing on his phone. He glanced up at Sam, and shut his phone off, setting it aside. He slowly crawled off the bed and stood. 

Sam didn’t look up, he never did when he was focused so hard on a piece of art. Gabriel slowly laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, and Sam looked up at him finally, Gabriel took that chance to lean down and capture Sam’s lips in a kiss. 

Sam easily and happily returned it. He set the tool he was using down, making sure to not ruin the paper, and raise a hand to Gabriel’s cheek to hold him. Gabriel pulled away for a moment, “Take a break,” he whispers. 

Sam couldn’t say no when Gabriel’s voice sounded like that. Being completely honest, they hadn’t gotten too intimate yet, only kisses. But seriously, it was getting harder for both of them to control themselves. 

Gabriel pulled Sam up out of the chair, and back down to kiss him. Sam did just that, and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel walked back until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, and he pulled Sam down as he went. 

Sam caught himself before he crushed Gabriel, and both of them laughed breathlessly for a moment before going back to what they were doing before. Gabriel decided to be bold, and opened his mouth for Sam. 

Sam did just the same and soon enough, their kisses became more desperate, Gabriel’s hands started trailing all over Sam. Especially tugging on his shirt. Gabriel pulled back, only for a moment. 

“Please, say you want this,” Gabriel whispers. 

“More than anything else,” Sam responds, catching Gabriel in another heated kiss. Gabriel allows himself to groan freely, and unbuttoned the flannel Sam was wearing. 

Once all the buttons were done, he stripped it off of Sam’s arms. Sam threw it aside without breaking the kiss. They continued this pattern, but eventually had to remove their lips to take off their over-head shirts. 

Sam started kissing up and down Gabriel's neck, and Gabriel whined gently when Sam found a certain spot that made goosebumps rise. 

Gabriel never knew Sam to have slept with a man before. But with female lovers, Gabriel had been told a couple of times that Sam was better then what met the eye. And Gabriel already assumed he was good as hell, so shit. 

Sam was already good at making Gabriel puddy underneath him, and they’ve barely started. Gabriel’s back raised in an arch and Sam traveled down further. Of course, Sam was a gentleman, take that how you will. 

But when Sam paused at Gabriel’s pants to make sure everything was truly okay, Sam could see why so many women admired him. Sam’s careful, he’s loving, but Gabriel damn well knows he can put the muscle to use, and that’s something he loves about him. 

Gabriel nods quickly, giving Sam that confirming consent, and Sam continues with his task. He slips Gabriel, sweats off, and kisses within the thighs of his legs. Gabriel whines gently, as Sam bites and sucks around on the insides of his legs, teasing him further. 

If Sam’s nervous it doesn’t show. Gabriel lifts his hips when Sam finally decides to take his underwear off as well. Gabriel’s head leans back when Sam first grabs him, and gently licks up his shaft. 

Gabriel gasps out a moan feeling Sam’s warm, wet, tongue against him. Sam seems to like to be a tease because Gabriel’s writhing in the sheets before Sam goes any further. 

When Sam finally does take Gabriel fully into is mouth, it takes all of Gabriel’s self control not to fuck up into his mouth, like he so badly wants to. Gabriel’s starting to wonder if Sam’s done this before, because it’s almost too good. 

Sam’s mouth was just fucking perfect. His tongue traced up Gabriel’s length and he easily took him down fully. Gabriel chokes out a gasped moan and can’t help it when his hips buck forward. Sam seems unfazed. 

Sam never let Gabriel get used to a rhythm. Constantly changing something and Gabriel was always unprepared for what it was. Nevertheless, he felt that pit in his stomach turn and tighten. Gabriel laced his hands in Sam's hair, and tightened his grip, tugging on it.

Sam groaned a small bit, and Gabriel’s body shot with pleasure as the vibration flowed through him. The knot got tighter, and Gabriel squirmed. 

Sam pulled off just before Gabriel released and the shorter male whines loudly. Sam shushes him as he trails up his body again, and kisses him. Everything was intoxicating to Gabriel. This kiss, Sam, the hand on his hip, tasting himself on Sam’s tongue, just being close to Sam was enough to get him high. 

Sam pulls his mouth away, and Gabriel’s hands travelled down his chest and to Sam’s sweats. Gabriel is far gone, but he knew better than to not check in as well. He tugged at the sweats, silently asking. Sam moved and slipped off, and he groaned when Gabriel gripped him through his own underwear. 

Gabriel was not surprised to feel that Sam was a good size under his boxers. But one thing Gabriel will admit, the length he was expected, but the girth was bigger than he thought. It took a moment, but soon Sam stripped his boxers off as well. 

Gabriel’s mouth watered when he saw Sam’s pretty cock. Gabriel pushed his legs up and their hips met, they both groaned lowly and Sam leaned down to meet Gabriel in a kiss again. 

They kissed heavily, hotly, as both of their hips pressed their erections together. Getting friction from each other, making them both moan. Gabriel had no clue when Sam had grabbed a bottle of lube, but when Sam pulled back, and started kissing down Gabriel’s neck, Gabriel moved his head and saw the bottle. 

Gabriel grabbed it and uncapped it. Sam didn’t even paused his actions, he let Gabriel do whatever it was he wanted to do. Gabriel put some of the lube on his fingers, and rubbed it around his own hole, slowly pushing two fingers in, groaning softly. 

Gabriel was determined to put on a show for Sam now. 

Sam groaned in approval when he realized what Gabriel was doing. Sam shifted his position a little bit, so he wasn’t completely on top of him but rather on the side, giving Gabriel a bit more room to work. 

Gabriel was whimpering and whining, adding a third finger. Gabriel made full eye contact with Sam, who’s pupils were blown to the point where Gabriel could only see a ring of color. 

“Sa-Sam~” Gabriel whispers, and Sam’s hand instantly was trailing down Gabriel’s arm, and meeting his moving hand at his hole. 

Gabriel’s hips and hand were moving together. Gabriel’s hand slows, and Sam can feel the slickness from the lube. He moves his hand, and grabs the lube himself. 

He slicks up his fingers and moves down to meet Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s legs speed automatically, and Sam slipped in a finger right next to Gabriel’s, keeping his hand there. 

Gabriel gasps lightly, Sam’s finger was large, bigger than his own. Gabriel did have three fingers inside himself so the stretch wasn’t too bad. They both started moving their fingers best they could, and Gabriel’s head was thrown back against the pillow.

Sam added a second fingers and Gabriel’s body jerks, fuck he felt full. The hand Gabriel not fucking himself with, he used to jerk off Sam’s cock. Sam had pre-cum dripping from his tip, which provided some slickness. 

Gabriel soon just let Sam control his hand movement as he focused on jerking Sam, who groans at every movement. Gabriel feels that pit returning, but it’s not complete yet. His body is craving more. 

“Pl-please~” Gabriel’s face was flushed and his body shook as Sam’s fingers reached deeper inside of him. 

“Fuck~! Sam please! Just -fuck- please. Take me, please just fucking have me. I need you, Sam, hmm,” Gabriel’s sentence is ended with a moan of a whine. 

Sam pulled his own, and Gabriel’s hand out, and Gabriel was left breathless as Sam moved again. Sam stood off the edge of the bed, and pulled Gabriel closer to him. Gabriel wiggles his body to get comfortable. 

Sam leaned down and kissed him once more, which Gabriel was grateful for the distraction from his impending orgasm. Sam pulls away half an inch, “Condom?” 

“Fuck that, just take me,” Gabriel pants and closes that small space again, kissing him. He pulls away again and Sam wasted no time slicking his cock up with the lube. 

Gabriel’s hand laced in Sam’s hair while the other grabbed onto Sam’s shoulder as Sam slowly started pushing in. Thank god they both stretched Gabriel, but fuck Sam was huge. 

Gabriel gripped at Sam, moans coming out as broken gasps. Time completely froze, and Gabriel couldn’t think of anything else. Sam was so careful entering him, waiting when he pushed in deeper. 

Gabriel had no clue how much time had actually passed, but soon Sam had bottomed out. Gabriel has never felt so fucking full in his life. They were holding each other tightly and they just breathed in each other. Fuck it was almost too good. 

When Gabriel was able to think, even for a second, his hips moved, testing the waters. Sam stayed still and the pleasure, mixed with that pain that just hit everything right, was just everything Gabriel needed. 

They waited for another minute longer, before Gabriel said, “Please- move.” 

And Sam did. Slowly, letting Gabriel get used to the sensations. 

The broken moans coming from the man below him just made Sam want more. He wanted to ruin this man. Fuck him till he could barely breath, forgetting his name, and only knowing Sam’s. But that would have to be put on the back burner for now. 

Sam slowly moves, shifting, and once Gabriel’s hips start moving with him, he starts going a little faster. The man underneath him seems to like that idea, the arch of the back, the volume of the moans, the grip on his hair and shoulder. It told Sam everything. 

If Sam was honest. He had never actually had intercourse with a man. Now, foreplay, sure he’s dabbled (he’s never admitted it), but never actually sex. But he understands the basics of being in top, so as long as Gabriel was enjoying it, that’s all that mattered to Sam. 

Sam decided to test something. Moving his hips roughly, Gabriel swears out in surprise and throws his head back further, if he even could, and pushes his hips down. That’s a good sign. So Sam does it again. 

“Fuck~ Sam! ah~ shit! More~ Please, fucking- Yes~!” Gabriel begs and whines as Sam has every reason to listen, so he does. 

Sam’s hips snap forward and Gabriel can’t help the sobbed moan that came from him. The hand that was on his shoulder is not above Gabriel's head and gripping the sheets below, so hard his knuckles are turning white. 

Sam feels the hand still in his hair, so he grabs it and moves it to meet the other hand. Sam’s now got Gabriel perfectly pinned down. Not like he needed to, Gabriel would have held that spot. 

Even with the rough thrusts, and begging and pleading coming from Gabriel, and the groans and moans coming from Sam, they both knew that this wasn’t the highest slot. It wasn’t sweet passionate lovemaking like some people first times are with their lovers, no they both didn’t need that right now. 

They needed rough skin on skin, they needed to feel that sting. They needed that mixture of rough pain and pleasure that slowly mixed into pure ecstasy. Not saying passionate love making couldn’t cause that. But there’s so much more, and so many differences. 

Sam feels Gabriel’s body shake and his hole clench and unclench, so he shifts positions quickly. Not even exiting Gabriel, as he picked the other up and sat him on top of him. 

“Ride me, baby,” Sam whispers in his ear before laying down on his back. 

Gabriel doesn’t need to be told twice. His instantly started moving his hips, thrusting Sam in and out of himself. Sam’s hands held his hips, not to control his movement, but to help. Sam’s grunts and groans only encouraged him further. Gabriel’s body trembled, his toes curled beside Sam’s body, his hands rested on Sam’s arms. 

Gabriel’s movements became more frantic, Sam could tell just from that he was getting close, so he took back control, holding Gabriel’s hips still. Sam thrusts up into him, and Gabriel gasps out the perfect moans. 

Sam had a perfect pace, and Gabriel came untouched within a couple of minutes. Completely falling apart. Eyes screwed shut, Sam’s name was all that fell from his mouth. His body spasmed a little, and his hole tightened, and Sam held back his own orgasm. Gabriel was just too pretty when he was coming. 

Gabriel pants heavily, and he takes a moment, before moving his hips again. His hole still just as tight. “Cum for me, Sam. Please. Fill me,” Gabriel whispers, his voice broken. 

Sam can’t even think to reject that. 

Within a few thrusts, Sam let go. Gabriel whimpers as Sam moans, gripping Gabriel hips. Gabriel’s eyes slip close again, and he’s upper body fails to hold him up any longer. 

Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam completely, and they lay there for a moment. They take in each other’s scent, and just stay close. 

“Bath?” Sam asked in a whisper. 

“Carry me,” Gabriel responds and Sam chuckled. 

And he does. He carries Gabriel all the way into the bathroom. Set him down to fill the tub, then helped him get in it. Gabriel insisted that Sam get in behind him. And Sam gave in. 

They relax in the bath, taking a moment before washing. Gabriel mutters, his voice still broken. “I think you broke me,” 

Sam chuckled, “Definitely destroyed your voice,” He agreed and Gabriel chuckled. 

“Marked me up pretty good, too, from what I can see,” Gabriel rasps. 

Sam chuckled and sucks one more onto his shoulder. Gabriel rolls his eyes and looks back at Sam, before they share a long kiss. 

They decided finally to wash off, Sam cleaned Gabriel thoroughly. And got out before him to get them both some clothes. Of course, Sam came back and helped Gabriel up, and put on Gabriel favorite Sam flannel. 

Once they were dressed, they cuddled into the bed, Sam had turned off his lamp once Gabriel got settled. Gabriel made a few jokes about his ass hurting and Sam chuckled, saying he asked for more. To which Gabriel couldn’t fight. 

Gabriel did fall asleep first, as always. And this time Sam was scared to kiss him, right on the forehead. He thought for a moment and he realized, people were right. 

It was easy falling for your best friend. What’s hard is admitting it. And boy, Sam was glad he admitted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This I’m actually kinda proud of!


End file.
